


foreigner's god

by illinois_e



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Coming Out, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, actually there isnt much on this fic which to tag, also because i want it, and a general oocness derived from the fact that nora made it so that both kevins and rikos, i wish it was sexual but alas, kevin tries to grow a backbone in this one, personality was built around exy and theres no exy on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/pseuds/illinois_e
Summary: kevin, his four newfound friends, the boyfriend they have sworn to death. and some burgers.





	foreigner's god

**Author's Note:**

> [talking to my five readers while hello bitches by cl is blasting on the background] SURPRISE!
> 
> this is a follow up to [wicked games, up in flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671979?) so maybe you should read it. or maybe not? who cares! god knows i dont. he knows i dont care abt pretty much anything besides graduating, at this point (also why am i saying this? im agnostic)
> 
> im posting this fic from my phone so expect some mistakes which will be fixed tomorrow, most likely. or when i remember to do it.
> 
> edit: i wanna thank my beautiful amazing FAKE ASS friend analu (@meliorismo) who proofread this for me. u go analu
> 
> also, ps: theres some things i want to edit in this fic but i never find time and its really not that high on my priority list, so... read at ur own risk
> 
> and now, the fic

“So,” Riko says, turning his back to the mirror where he has been looking at his reflection for the past three minutes. And that’s not counting the time he spent applying eyeliner. “How do I look?”

There’s an _ amazing, as you always do _ sitting ready at Kevin’s tongue, but he decides to hold it, lest Riko rolls his eyes and says _ but you always say that _. Well, he always does it, but it’s not his fault Riko always looks amazing, is it? He’s merely stating the already well-known truth.

God, he wishes he could remember when he’d fallen so deep.

“Great,” Kevin settles on, brushing a fallen strand of hair behind Riko’s ear. There’s a slight curl at the end of his locks which Kevin thinks he’s in love with. “Not like someone who has a knife strapped to their upper arm, if I may add.” His fingers close around Riko’s bicep, where he can feel the hard lines of the blade even under his leather jacket and t-shirt. 

Riko gives him a crooked smile, and Kevin can swear his eyes shine just the tiniest bit. “It’s for Andrew. He’s likely carrying two; or more.”

Kevin refrains himself from sighing, although it takes a lot of effort. In hindsight, he already knew that was going to happen. Riko hadn’t been kidding when he’d said Kevin’s friends had sworn him to death. And they just kept despising him, even after everything had been sort of cleared about his fall and subsequent broken hand, _ and _ about his kind-of relationship with Riko—which end up evolving into a full blown relationship, with facebook’s status change and everything. Well, Kevin’s facebook. Riko didn’t have one.

He had forgiven Riko, but that didn’t mean his friends had done the same. And now it was on his shoulders to build the bridge between his boyfriend and his friends, as impossible as it seemed, most of the time. 

(all of the time)

They were all lucky that giving up just wasn’t on his blood.

“Promise me you aren’t going to use it,” Kevin asked as he bent down to tie Riko’s shoelaces. It was and old habit of them, born of Riko’s utter inability to tie his shoes in a way that won’t make him liable to fall ten steps later. “I don’t want my burger to be seasoned with flesh blood.”

“Sorry, but that’s just not happening.”

“At least don’t start it, okay?”

Riko nods—he likes to think of himself as civilized enough to spend one afternoon with four people that hate his guts. At least when he had Kevin to hold him off. “Self-defense only. I get it, Kevin. I’m not going there exclusively to play hack and slash with your friends, you know. I quite wanna watch the movie too.”

Kevin rises up, and gives Riko one last, long look before smiling. It is all going to be fine. They are going to meet Andrew, Neil, Nicky and Aaron to eat, and then they will watch _ It: Chapter Two _, and the only people ending up hurt would be Pennywise’s victims. Kevin doesn’t have any illusions that his friends would leave to their homes cherishing Riko’s presence, after. But he hoped that they could somewhat let themselves warm up to him—if only a little.

“Anyways,” Riko says as he closes the door to his apartment behind him and Kevin calls the elevator. “I hope that when you said that I looked great you meant, as in, _ ready to commit murder _ great, because that’s how I feel.”

“Great as in _ ready to commit murder _,” Kevin deadpans.

“Yeah, but like. For fun.”

This time, Kevin can’t hold off the laugh that comes bubbling from his throat. The sound that escapes past his lips reminds him of summer days and bicycle rides and sharing one Game Boy back and forth until the sun rays started peeking through the little spaces between curtains. It tastes as happiness is supposed to.

Kevin fits his hand on the back of Riko’s neck and strokes his nape with a thumb, acutely noticing how his boyfriend has to hold himself not to start purring in the middle of the hallway. “Anyone hearing you say that wouldn’t _ dare _ thinking you get off on me calling you princess.”

Riko does a _ tsk _ sound, and the best part is that he doesn’t even have the decency of blushing. “As you say, _ queen _.”

* * *

The diner is not dingy per se, but it's certainly far from the expensive bistros and restaurants they're used to frequenting, all on Tetsuji’s credit card—most of the money links back to Riko's father, anyway, so it's not like he's doing something wrong; that's what he says. 

Kevin knows that, in any other day, the place would be a hard pass to Riko, but now he waltzes inside as if there isn't anywhere else he could fathom to be. He suspects it’s the prospect of pissing four people off with minimal effort. Riko rejoices on being an asshole—Kevin still remembers a time he didn’t, a time when he still hoped that people would like him if tried hard enough, if he faked hard enough, if he hid all the little pieces that made him who he was and donned the bright smile of someone else.

It’s a time long gone, now. He doesn’t do good to think of it.

His friends are already there, sitting at the very back of the diner, right beside the window. Kevin supposes it was planned so the other clients wouldn’t get mildly scared with all the murderous looks that are going to be thrown between them. Between Neil and Riko, to be honest. Andrew was always more the nonchalant type; Aaron just wants to watch the fucking movie; and Nicky, frankly, is there for the show.

Kevin grabs Riko’s hand before making the way to where his friends are.

It’s a message to them, a reminder to be _ nice _ — or at least civil, as he told them five times or more, in their last conversation —, that if they didn’t have anything good to say then it was best to keep their mouths shut, because he surely didn’t bring his boyfriend over so they could pile up on him. God knows that Riko already has enough on his plate with an abusive uncle and a neglectful father. Kevin is not avid to increase the list of people who make him feel like shit.

It’s a message to Riko, a way to show him that it was all going to be fine—and if it wasn’t, they were still going to stick together, even if Kevin had to plan all of his subsequent weeks in antecedence so that his _ hanging with friends _ hours and _ hanging with bf _ hours didn’t clash. Whatever the results may be, they could just go home after the movie and have amazing sex until they forgot everything. Which was always a nice way to end the day.

Mostly, however, it is a way of grounding himself. It was _ his _ idea, after all—getting _ his _ friends and _ his _ boyfriend together. Succeed in having them on the same space for one afternoon without them flying at each other’s throats. And then maybe, who knows, keep repeating the experience until they manage to be kinda/who knows/maybe friends. Neutral acquaintances, at least. Kevin is ready to take whatever life throws at him.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t regretting every single life choice he has ever made until this moment.

“Here comes the royals,” Andrew says in lieu of a greeting, while Kevin and Riko sit down on the booth, at Nicky’s side. Riko is in the middle so he can’t stand up and run without tripping on Kevin’s absurdly long legs. _Smart_ _choice_, he thinks.

“Andrew, please.” Kevin doesn't think this is a good way of starting a conversation, but it's better than other alternatives he imagined—which all included unprompted use of knives. Andrew raises his hands in mock surrender.

Kevin has a feeling that this afternoon will last way longer than planned.

Riko smiles like the picture perfect definition of politeness, but then, all of them know it’s fake. Well, Kevin should try to hurry up whenever he can, before someone ends up maimed. Or dead. 

“Riko, these are Aaron and Nicky, Andrew’s twin brother and cousin.” He points back and forth between Riko and the two he hadn’t met yet. Kevin had the displeasure of witnessing one of the two _ accidental _ encounters between Andrew and Riko. And Neil— To put in short, let there be said that Neil and Riko had been each other’s first best friends, ever since kindergarten, even before Kevin had come into their lives. And for motives to him unknown and never explained by any of the two, even after countless asks, Neil and Riko had some kind of big fallout five years ago, which strained their band of four — Jean included — and left Kevin crazy trying to glue them all together again, to no avail. “Aaron, Nicky, this is Riko. My boyfriend.”

Aaron simply looks at them without an ounce of surprise, but Nicky, bless his soul, smiles and extends his hand, perhaps too enthusiastically, so Riko can shook it, which he does. He also waves at the other three, ignoring their scowls.

(kevin tries not to think about that sports magazine he found below nicky’s bed, its old, yellowed pages marked with former wet spots; he knew better than ask)

He was ready to categorize the small exchange as positive, since he didn’t expect anything much from Aaron, when Neil opens his godforsaken mouth. “Guess it’s official now, huh?”

“It was already official when I told you,” Kevin snapped, because he knows that Riko wouldn’t forgive him easily if Kevin let Neil talk as if he’d been hiding the true nature of their relationship until now. “Two months ago.”

Neil shooks his head, unconvinced. He isn’t, however, staring at Kevin, but at Riko, who pretends to be too busy inspecting the menu to pay attention to them. “Forgive me for thinking you had a semblance of a brain inside your skull. Riko must’ve broken that too, alongside your hand.”

_ This is it _ , Kevin thinks. _ I was stupid to think this would work, I shouldn’t— _

But Riko opens his mouth for the first time since they’ve entered the diner before Kevin has the chance to give up. “You know it was an accident.”

Neil snickers. He inclines his body forwards, close enough to Riko’s personal space that he knows it will make him uncomfortable — the perks of being glued at Riko’s side for ten years —, and grabs the menu without pulling it out of Riko’s hands, as if it’s the closest he can touch before flying right at his former best friend neck. “Falling from a bike is an accident. Hitting a car is an accident. Breaking someone’s hand is _ not _ one. But then, you always had way of twisting things up, so it wouldn’t make you look as the bastard, son of a bitch you are.”

By the corner of his eyes, Kevin can see Andrew toying with the hem of his wristband. He doesn’t admit, but he feels a bit relieved knowing Riko brought a knife of his own. Along with the brass knuckles he carries everywhere, on a necklace underneath his clothes. 

“Neil,” he scowled. He wanted to let them sort things out between themselves, but he would be damned if he was going to watch quietly while Neil swore at his boyfriend. “I’ve already told you, like, _ five _times—”

“It’s okay, Kevin.” Riko fits his hand on the curve of Kevin’s elbow, an effective way to piss Neil off and hid his trembling fingers at the same time—though Kevin can’t distinguish if it’s from anger or nervousness. “It was an accident, whether you believe it or not. But it doesn’t change that Kevin’s the one that got his hand broken, right? I know it doesn’t; That why I asked for _ his _ forgiveness. One year late, but whatever. And Kevin gave it to me. That should be good enough for you. So stop acting like I should’ve asked it to you, either. I didn’t break _ your _hand, did I?”

_ Oh _ , Kevin thinks. _ Oh _, because it’s crystal clear now, from the way that Neil freezes his expression so as not to look taken aback, exactly as Andrew does, and sits back on the bench like nothing out of the normal happened. Like he wasn’t about to strangle Riko in a greasy diner that smelled like leftover french fries.

The only proof of their exchange is the cruel, downturn curl of his lips.

Kevin got his apology—one whole, tortuous year later, but still. Neil never did.

He doesn’t know how to tell Neil that he was the one who caved in first, the one that reached out to Riko in a drunk, yearning daze. And Neil, being Neil would never, ever _ think _ of doing that. He buries every wrongdoing the world threw at his feet inside his chest and lets them simmer until they become the thing which keeps him standing. It’s how he survived having an murderer for a father, and, subsequently, how he thinks he should survive everything else.

Kevin — thank goodness — is too weak for that.

He wonders if he shouldn’t arrange a meeting for the two of them, alone. With some sort of supervision so that they don’t kill each other, but still. It’s past time they had a talk.

Kevin’s hand — the right one, the unbroken — squeezes Riko’s knee under the table. It is, like before, a way of grounding him back to where they are, but it’s also a warning. Kevin doesn’t think Andrew will let the two of them to keep playing this for longer. 

Neil sighs, looks straight into Kevin’s eyes, trying to find a trace of — what? Regret? Fear? — and failing. He looks somewhat tired, way beyond his nineteen years and half. “Whatever. You’re an adult, Kevin. I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kevin says, and that seems to be just what Nicky was waiting for to save the day.

“So,” Nicky says, looking back and forth at Neil and Riko as if he’s afraid they haven’t finished with each other yet. “Who’s hungry? Because I could definitely kill for a burger right now.”

Not the wisest choice of worlds, but it seems to break the spell. Everyone reaches for the menus, and Kevin uses the small window of time between Riko truly concentrating on the options this time and his obvious choice on a veggie burger to kick Neil’s shin under the table and mouth a single, somewhat grateful _thank_s at him. Neil tries and fails to hold his smile, so he hides it on Andrew’s hair.

Maybe it wasn’t that much of a bad idea, after all.

* * *

Kevin tiptoes his way back into his room with Riko behind him, both of them quietly walking by Wymack, passed out on the couch with the TV still playing the sports news. Kevin usually would stop by and at least read the headlines, but he can’t concentrate on anything since Riko placed his hand on Kevin’s thigh, right besides his crotch, and let it rest there for the last half of the movie.

(which was great, by the way, but kevin is a sucker for anything stephen king, and he already read _ it _ two times, and is entertaining the idea of doing it thrice, so that riko can read along with him)

They sat in the middle, and Riko used the excuse of it being a horror movie to spend an unholy amount of time with his face half-hidden in Kevin’s neck—enough to give Kevin’s shoulder a cramp, but it’s not as if he would ever complain. Now and then he could feel Andrew staring at him over Neil’s head, his own way of checking on his friend. Neil had his words, but Andrew’s silences spoke volumes. Somewhere along the way, as a mother that finally approves her daughter’s punk boyfriend — although Kevin wouldn’t let Riko catch him using the word _ punk _in reference at him —, he let it go.

And, if when they were leaving, Kevin noticed Riko and Neil quickly trading words over _ that _ death scene, he doesn’t tell anyone. 

(let things fall into place in their own time)

He is turning the key to his bedroom when he hears Riko’s startled gasp behind him, and turns back to find his father at the end of the hallway, turning the lights on.

“Kevin?” he asks, while they quickly put their hands behind their backs in a totally not guilty way. “Oh, and Riko.”

“Hi, Mr. Wymack”, Riko says, waving his hand and smiling like he wasn’t thinking about riding this man’s son like a prize horse just a minute ago. “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Kevin’s father lets out a long yawn before answering. “Don’t worry, kid. I should be going to bed anyway, as you can see.”

“Well, we’re just gonna take a bath and sleep too, so… Goodnight, dad,” Kevin says. He enters his room and starts to find a clean towel for Riko in the middle of his mess, but he quickly raises his head back when he notices Riko didn’t follow him inside. 

Silently, he peeks his head out just to find Riko and Wymack talking with each other. He can’t help but feel happy that his father was way more comprehensive with his messy last two years with Riko than his friends ever tried to be.

As if feeling his stare at the back of his neck, Riko turns to him and explains. “Your father was just telling me where to find the spare bedclothes.”

Because that’s the modus operandi. Kevin goes to his room, Riko goes to the guest’s one, and when they both can hear David snoring soundly, Riko will make quick way of the distance and burrow himself under Kevin’s blanket, beside his ribs.

But Kevin already took a hell of a step today, so what’s stopping him from taking another?

“There’s no need, actually.” He clears his throat, puffs his chest out the slightest bit. “Riko will sleep in my room.”

Riko’s eyes widen and Kevin can see him mouthing _ are you crazy? _ but he’s too busy analyzing his father’s expression to answer him. “It’s fine, but he’ll still need the bedclothes. Do you want me to help bringing the mattress?”

“Yes, Mr. Wy—”

“Actually, he’ll sleep in my bed.” That should be enough information, but Kevin somewhat loses the ability to snap his mouth shut. “‘Cause were, like, dating, you know? Anyway, I’ve been— well, _ we’ve _ been meaning to tell you for a while, but—”

“Kevin,” his father says, and Kevin immediately shuts his mouth, and when he looks at Riko he seems about to bolt from the furthest place from there. The seconds before he opens his mouth again sound like a prelude to doom. “It’s okay. But we’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Kevin nods, and both he and Riko sigh in relief. His father doesn’t look thrilled, but at last he didn’t kick Riko out. Small victories.

Wymack turns back to leave, but then decides against it. “It’s not—” he begins, then stops to think. Riko walks to where Kevin is standing and laces his fingers together. Kevin could kiss him right there, but he doesn’t think his father is ready for that, yet. “It’s not like I don’t want it, or like I don’t approve of it. I do. Well, it’s not like I needed too either, but— You get it, don’t you?”

“I get it,” he says, squeezing Riko’s fingers. “Dad.”

“Cool, cool. Until morning then.” This time, he walks to his room without looking back.

A small _ ouch _ leaves Riko’s mouth and Kevin, suddenly reminded that he’s gripping his fingers hard enough to bruise, lets go. He’s in the middle of inspecting them when Riko starts laughing, a high, halfway crazed sound.

“I really thought he would make me leave.”

“Oh, come on.” Seeing no damages made, Kevin pulls Riko by the hand and closes the bedroom door behind them. Privacy, at last. “You know my dad is nice. I was scared, but I’ve always knew he wouldn’t mind.”

Riko throws his jacket on the floor, pulls the knife — blessedly unused — from under his tee and leaves it on the bedside table before throwing himself face down on Kevin’s mattress. “It must be nice.”

Kevin thinks about Tetsuji Moriyama and how he certainly would kick Riko from home if he found out. And that if he didn’t beat him to death. 

Three months is awfully soon to ask your significant other to move in together, but Kevin thinks the special circumstances of their case might allow it. It’s something he will need to start thinking about, soon. But now there are other, also very special things on his mind.

“It is, but you know what?” He turns Riko face up, kneels on the space between his open legs, and then crowds the smaller body with his one until their noses are touching. “I’m thinking we could do something way nicer.”

“Pray tell me,” Riko says, and grins like the little, insufferable asshole he is, so Kevin bends down to kiss his mouth shut.

Kissing Riko had always tasted like something forbidden, had set the alarms blaring on the back of his mind, had his brain saying _ stop right now _ and his heart retorting with _ you wish _. But with every new kiss and every new night spent beside him, the sounds get lower and lower (and lower) until it’s just a faint thing at the very end of his consciousness. Kevin wonder if they’re gonna stop, one day. He does wish it so.

His mother always said his survival instincts were badly wired. And if he has to give up on them as the price to hear the little noises Riko makes with Kevin’s tongue inside his mouth is giving up on them, so be it.

He moves down, tracing Riko’s sharp jaw, and his neck, after; makes a point of licking the almost imperceptible scars left by too-deep scratches, until he reaches his collarbone. It’s only then, when Kevin’s cock is already getting hard in anticipation of everything that’s going to come — himself included —, that Riko opens his mouth.

“Kevin, we’re not having sex right now.”

Kevin lifts his face so fast it’s a miracle he doesn’t get whiplash. “What? But I thought— Earlier at the movies—”

Riko pulls his away by the shoulder until Kevin is only half atop him. “We _ were _ going to have sex, but I’m not doing it while you father sleeps in the next room.”

He looks into Riko’s eyes for any sign that he’s just having fun at Kevin’s expense, but he finds nothing. Zero. Riko is being dead serious, and Kevin can’t believe he choose _ that _ day to suddenly start being a nice, well-behaved guest.

Karma is really _ that _ bitch.

“We _ always _ had sex while my dad slept in the next room.” And it’s true—he can’t remember how many times he had to turn Riko face down on the pillow so that he wouldn’t wake up Wymack with his loud moaning. 

(kevin would like to leave very clear that he is absolutely _ not _ complaining about riko’s loud moans. as a matter of fact, he finds it a thousand times hotter than when his boyfriend would force himself not to make a sound) 

“It’s different now. He knows we’re dating, and he’s probably expecting us to fuck like rabbits. I’m not gonna give him any reason to look at me with a disapproving face tomorrow,” Riko says, patting Kevin’s head like he’s telling a child that no, he can’t have the big toy that speaks and flashes lights. But maybe he can have the plushie, if he behaves. “I may be a terrible son, but I’m gonna be the best son-in-law _ ever _.”

_ Okay then _, Kevin thinks to himself, falling down at Riko’s side. He can’t fight that argument.

“We can do it in the shower, come on. He’s not gonna hear a thing.”

“No.” Riko turns on his side, faces Kevin with his eyebrows raised in thinly veiled amusement. “I bet you can go one night without fucking my brains off.”

“Fine, then.” Kevin huffs, giving up. He’s a big boy and he can jerk himself off on the shower. In the cold. Alone. Which sucks, but hey, that’s just how life is, right?

He and Riko spend half a minute on a staring competition until Riko sighs and gives up. “Look, maybe I can blow you after the shower, but no promises. And you have to be _ quiet _.”

Kevin never had a dog, but he figures his reaction is close to what a dog would do, if you dangled a biscuit right before its eyes. “You know what, that’s fine by me. No problem whatsover. And I might add—”

“If you shut up right now, I’ll do it in the shower.” Riko gets up and starts throwing his clothes around. Kevin is really torn up between getting up or just keep looking at his boyfriend’s backside. “What, you ain’t coming?”

“I was going to make a joke but I’m kinda scared you won’t blow me if I do,” he said, laughing while he ran to the shower.

Riko shook his head and smiled. “Don’t even try it.”

(so maybe it would still take a while until his friends stop looking at riko’s back like he was about to throw kevin under a moving bus, and it would take even a longer while for riko to stop trying to mask his anxiety with scorn, but hey. kevin’s a patient man. and he’s not going to give up in either of them. 

_ waiting isn’t that bad, anyway _. he thinks as riko licks a strip of skin on his inner thigh, breath too close to his half-hard cock. 

kevin can surely become used to it)

**Author's Note:**

> — sent from my iphone
> 
> aksjaksjsji anyways. this is it. i will now retreat to my hobbit hole. goodbye, mortals.
> 
> edit: just to make things clear, as my proofread pointed out, i should say that when riko says neil is acting like he wants an apology too is cause he is projecting his own anger over riko's lack of apologies after their falling out into the whole riko/kevin issue. i might write a fic where they get a proper reconciliation, but who knows. i have so many important things to do and yet i keep coming back do this au.


End file.
